Rebound
by dearbella
Summary: Claire and Shane break up, leaving a heart-broken Claire vulnerable... and drunk. She meets up with a very horny Jason Rosser who is more than happy to comfort her. A lot of OOC posted here. Based on how I wanted my night to have gone.


**A little one-shot I thought up today. Major OOC, so beware. This is what I wanted to happen to me today, me being Claire in this position.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Claire, Shane, Jason, or Morganville. A few quotes (I think) from The Notebook, which is also NOT mine.**

_Three beers_, I told myself as I took another drink. _Nicely done, Claire. No way you're getting home now._ I finished the beverage and the bartender set another in front of me. I smiled up at him slightly, and he nodded.

"That's the last one tonight, ma'am. We'll be closing soon," he said while wiping down the bar.

"Thanks," I mumbled and took another drink. I looked down at the engagement ring on the bar and felt my heart rip in two once more. How could I just leave Shane like that? What would my parents say? Oh, I knew. They'd be thrilled that I'd finally gotten rid of him. I sighed and gulped at the alcohol.

This was not me. I was not one to drink. I would normally sit in my room and scroll Tumblr for twelve hours. I chuckled inwardly at my own stupidity. This was not me at all. _You're better than this, Claire._

"Let me buy you something heavier. You look like you need it." My eyes trailed up and I met the face of Jason Rosser. His usual, murderous smirk was on his lips. He had a twenty set on the table and his ass was half-way on the chair. He looked down at the ring and realization crossed his face. "You finally got rid of that dick?"

"Shane's not a dick," I defended, but then my mind went back to the fight we'd had this morning that caused our fall-out.

_Shane flipping a table._

_Throwing my phone across the room at him and it shattering against the wall._

_Him slamming the door shut._

_My screaming that we were done._

"A heavier drink sounds nice," I finally whispered and shoved my beer away.

Jason motioned over the bartender and smiled. "Two shots of tequila. Please." I laughed lightly. So he was intent on getting me drunk.

"Tequila. I've only had that once or twice," I said and gave a small grin, looking at the male. His smile turned sweeter when he looked at me and he nodded, his gaze going back to the bartender. I'd never really noticed the way his blue eyes sparkled, the way his back bent up into his broad shoulders.

He caught me staring and a confused look crossed his face, making me quickly look away and blush. The bartender finally set the drinks down in front of us.

"Thanks, Jack," Jason said and nodded as he took his up and shot it back without even tasting the salt first. My eyes widened when he did this, a smirk now on his lips. "Hey, Jack, bring us the bottle. I'll buy it off you."

"Alright, Jason. Anything for my best customer." The bottle was sat in front of us and I took my shot, throwing it back and wincing at the taste and the burning in my throat.

* * *

Two shots later, I was laughing and joking with Jason. My hand was on his shoulder as I tried to catch my breathe. I sat back up and smiled. "Okay, but seriously. His dick, it's literally four inches. I've never slept with anyone, but him. I'm pretty sure there can be better sex out there."

Jason's smile was beautiful and he gave a giant, belly laugh. "Oh, honey, there is, trust me." His words were playful, but I was sure I'd seen a dare in his glittering blue eyes.

I gave a small smirk and nodded. Jack came over to us and ushered us out the door. I playfully told him he was no fun as we left, the tequila bottle in Jason's hand and my engagement ring all, but forgotten on the bar still. Jason and I walked around Morganville, our laughter and screams echoing around the streets around us.

Sure, it was three-thirty in the morning, but I wasn't scared at all. Jason was a vampire and no matter how drunk he was, I knew no vampire or human would try to fuck with us.

I suddenly took Jason's hand and pulled him into the street, my altered mind not caring. I laid in the road and looked up at the stars.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a confused look on his face once again.

"The stars. They're beautiful, aren't they? I used to do this with my dad when I was a little girl. We'd lay in the streets for hours on end and just watch the stars, admiring them while he told me what they really were and which constellations were which." Jason shook his head and I kept my eyes on the sky, allowing myself to practically sink into the ground or float away into the night.

"You're gonna get yourself run over," he said, a frown in his voice.

"What, with all the cars coming? Come lay with me," I whined, taking my eyes off the sky to look at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head again, taking a swig from the almost-empty bottle. "Come on, I've done this before."

Finally, he laid beside me and set the bottle between us. I looked over at him and a small smile spread across my lips. "You're pretty beautiful, you know that?" I whispered.

Jason scoffed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "So are you."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the sky again, pointing at a constellation I knew of. I told him what it was and what the story behind it was. He seemed interested, bickering with me about his own beliefs.

After a while, we both stood and I took the bottle, taking another drink. When I gave it back to him, he leaned close to me and licked a bit of tequila from my chin. A small whimper escaped my lips and he took that as a sign to kiss me gently.

Fire raged hot and smoldering through my chest and I pressed my chest to his, kissing him back. Our lips molded together better than Shane and mine ever had. His free hand reached up to cup my cheek and I grabbed at his hair with both of mine. A low groan escaped his lips and that just made me want more.

He pulled away slightly, panting now, pressing our foreheads together. "Want to come to my place?" he whispered lustfully.

I nodded and kissed him once more, a slower and more sensual, passionate brush of the lips.

* * *

Jason's house was beautiful, a lot nicer than I'd expected of him, but I didn't have a whole lot of time to look around.

He'd set the tequila on a coffee table and pushed me against the door, kissing me hard and fast, one hand on the back of my neck and the other trying to lock the door. I obliged to the kissing, wrapping both of my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. Once the door was locked, he put both hands on my ass and picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist.

We stumbled to his bedroom, my jacket awkwardly being unzipped and his belt being thrown across the hall. We fell onto the bed in a heap of lust and want. His hands cupped my breasts above my shirt, eliciting a small moan from my lips while my fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He sat me up to rip my jacket off and pull my shirt over my head, throwing them both around somewhere.

I looked up into his eyes and a blush spread across my face, a finger coming up to my lips so I could bite it.

"You look so innocent..." he mumbled, his bangs hanging in his eyes. "It's so hot..." He leaned down slightly, nipping at my neck, causing another moan to escape me. He moved down, kissing his way as he reached my breasts. Jason pressed his nose into my cleavage, kissing each breast in turn. "Claire..." he whispered lustfully, his breath hot against my skin. His fingers pressed from the bottom of my breasts, slowly raking down to my navel and toward my hipbone. He let his hand wander down to the bottom of my skirt, slowly pushing it up my legs and revealing my panties.

I took my finger from my mouth, pulling his face up to look into my eyes. He stared at me for a second before leaning closer and kissing me gently, less rushed this time. His fingers wrapped around the waistband of my panties and he slowly pulled them down, never letting my lips go. Jason was good at this, I could tell, better than Shane.

He pulled away from the kiss, sitting up now to unbutton his pants and and push them down. His erect cock caught my eyes, a big and thick dick. If I had to guess, he was around nine or ten inches when erected. He opened a drawer beside the bed and I heard the ripping of a package, probably a condom. He felt for my entrance and pushed into me, making me moan gently.

My hands found his neck and I pulled him to me, kissing him with passionate. "Jason," I whispered, panting as he thrusted into me again and again. I closed my eyes and bucked my hips up, groaning a bit louder now. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed completely in, making me practically scream. I threw my head back and called out for him loudly, grabbing the pillow from above me and bit into it. My eyes closed as he continued fucking me, harder and faster and deeper with every thrust.

"Oh god... Claire, you're so fucking tight... I'm gonna cum before we even start!" Jason groaned, ripping my bra down my arms to uncover my breasts. He groped one, leaning down to suck on the other nipple.

"Jason! Oh fuck yes, Jason! Fuck me harder!" I cried out, bucking my hips up to meet his thrusts.

A few minutes later, we were both moaning loudly as our climaxes reached together. He fell on top of me and we laid like that for several minutes, panting and holding one another. He pulled out of me, making me gasp, then took the condom off and threw it in a trash can somewhere in the room. He wrapped an arm around me and we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

So that's the story of how I left Shane and slept with Jason all in one day. I'm not normally a drunk, I'm not normally a slut, but for Jason... I was whatever he wanted me to be.


End file.
